Mine All Mine
by Lj the Bard
Summary: LILEY! Based off of the song by SheDaisy. Lilly is tired of hiding her secret and decides to come out of the closet... LITERALLY! Jealousy sparks, relationships ensue and a character dies. Read and Review plz, FEED THE BARD!
1. Come On Out!

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!

**A/N:** Okay, so I was going to make this story another fandom but seeing as how there arent enough Liley stories on here for my taste, here's another to the collection, I hope you enjoy!

**A/N2:** Alright, another note, this story DOES involve gay-bashing, but it is not in my own nature because I myself, am lesbian, but I have experienced several homophobic people and in no way do I mean to be cruel, but these things DO happen. If you find this offensive, go away, you've been warned!

**A/N3:** I was inspired to write this after watching Sweet Home Alabama for the 234354968720321013rd time last nite and watching the music video Mine All Mine by SheDaisy, lovely vid, check it out on Youtube even if you aren't into Country music: . I do not own rights to that song, and here's the story!

--x--

_Sun kisses the windowsill and I am_

_still on my second cup of pity me_

_It's been a long night chasing ghosts_

_but at the most its been a rude awakening_

-SheDaisy "Mine All Mine"

Lilly sat nervously waiting at an empty spot near Rico's, she noticed that the crowd was rather dull today, being a Tuesday, and she was thankful for that because she wasn't sure just how on Earth she was going to manage this. For months now Lilly had noticed she had been harboring thoughts that she shouldn't have been thinking... thoughts that involved her very best friend, Miley Stewart. She'd tried ignoring them and hoping they'd go away, but her attraction for them only grew as the months passed and she found it harder to be around Miley without wanting to kiss her like crazy. Miley and Oliver had both become worried about Lilly's withdrawals, she'd make excuses to not hang out after school, or what seemed to bug them both was how class projects now only involved them whereas Lilly would opt for someone else, Sarah, Becca, even Amber Dewitt one time in English. Anyone but Miley...

Lilly hadn't meant to make her best friend worry or even upset her, but she just couldn't take the secrecy anymore, Miley had trusted Lilly with her secret as Hannah, and now Lilly had to trust Miley AND Oliver with her secret, she flinched as she noticed them both walking upto her, _By the Gods Miley looks gorgeous_, Lilly thought to herself as she gave her best friend a once-over, Miley was wearing just a natural pair of denim blue jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt and a silky silver scarf looped around her belt line, blowing softly in the breeze, her chestnut curls were let loose to her shoulders and framed her perfect porcelain face. _Argh! Snap out of it, Truscott, you have a job to do_.

"Hey Lils,"Oliver smiled. "Long time no see, whats goin on?"

"Take a seat,"Lilly said sternly, taking her eyes from Miley and instead focusing in on her hands which were wringing together nervously. She noticed that Oliver was speaking to her and she looked up dumbly. "Huh?"

"I said... you told us to meet you here because you had something to tell us?"he asked again, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Oh... right, well-"Lilly cleared her throat. _God why must this be so hard?_ She wrung her hands again, and then nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a warm hand clasp her wrist, Miley's hand. Miley shrunk it back nervously when Lilly reacted and gave her a sheepish apologetic look,"Look... I-I know you guys have been worried lately, and I know I haven't been myself,"Lilly coughed, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, she focused on her hands again and didn't dare look up, she could feel her best friends' stares piercing her, moreso Miley's blue than Oliver's brown. "And I just want you both to know, that I am fine... and that the reason I've been so moody lately is because... I- IthinkImightbegayandIdidn'twantyouguystofreakout,"Lilly rushed. She dared a glance up to see two shocked dumb expressions.

"Come again, Lils? I didn't quite catch that..."Oliver said. Lilly felt her cheeks burn and scanned his eyes for a moment to make certain he wasn't mocking her.

"I said.. that I think..no I _know_ that I like girls,"Lilly's voice dwindled to a whisper and tears began to sting the backs of her eyes.

"Wow, Lils, that took a lotta guts, but ya know, I dont care,"Oliver said after a moment, Lilly's eyes shot up and she saw the comforting smile from him and it made her give out a laugh of relief. Miley was still sitting there looking stricken and a bit embarrassed,

"Miley?"Lilly asked, her voice tinged with fear, she was worried how her southern popstar friend would take this, not only because she needed Miley like she needed air to breathe, but because Miley's reaction would give her the go-ahead to whether or not Lilly ever had a chance.

"Lilly, I-"Miley cleared her throat. "I think thats great, but, I mean, are you sure?" Lilly pondered the obvious look of concern on Miley's face for a moment,

"Miley, I cant help it, I've tried dating boys, and.. I just dont feel anything there, I mean, sure some are cute, but I dont think I want to spend the rest of my life with a man..."Lilly paused, gauging Miley's reactions, but they stayed neutral.

"Well, I guess its okay with me, I mean- its not my cup of tea, but-"Lilly's ears went deaf through the rest of the sentence as her world shattered around her. Miley didn't show any signs that she may feel the same way about girls...

_Of course she doesn't you dope, she dated that moron Jake Ryan for crying out loud!_ Lilly blinked away the tears and gave a brave smile.

"Well, as long as we're all still friends?"Lilly asked, uncertain. Oliver placed his hand on Lilly's with a warm smile,

"Deffinitely, we've been friends forever, and its not about to change, now if you start dating Amber or Ashley, I may be concerned,"Lilly and Oliver laughed. Miley gave a weak smile and put her hand on Lilly's arm. Lilly cursed her inhibitions as goosebumps arose but smiled at Miley and then stood. They gave each other group hugs and Lilly took the moment to cherish her friends for being there, she took a small whiff of Miley's citrus-y shampoo before the three friends broke up and Oliver headed off to the beach to scan the waves. Miley stood uncomfortably in front of Lilly and Lilly felt that pit of fear engulf her once more as her heart hammered in her chest.

"Listen, Miles, if you have something to say... I just want you to know that you can, I dont want this to come inbetween our friendship,"Lilly felt her voice hitch at the sudden fear that Miley may have only been kind to her because Oliver was there. But those thoughts diminished as Miley shook her head and gave Lilly a weak smile,

"Lilly, you were the first person to befriend me when I got to Malibu, you were the first person to learn AND keep my secret, and you've never bailed on me, I'm not gonna bail on you, friends til the end,"she smiled. Lilly practically leaped for joy and hugged Miley, but felt Miley's form stiffen under her and she released her best friend and decided that Miley may need a bit of time to digest the news.

"So I'll see you tommorow?"Lilly asked. Miley nodded and gave Lilly a soft smile,

"Bright and early."

Miley walked away to her house, not even bothering to turn back and wave. Lilly watched her go, and felt suddenly, this may be a bit harder than she thought.

--x--

School went by pretty quickly the rest of the week as Lilly finally began to hang out with Miley and Oliver more, however, Lilly noticed that Miley was still slightly distancing herself from Lilly and it made her heart sink lower in her chest with each passing glance that Miley averted, or simple touches that suddenly made Miley jump away. Lilly became a bit angrier when Satruday night came and Miley had a Hannah concert and didn't bother to tell Lilly, when they had already planned a sleepover weeks before, instead, Lilly arrived at an empty house and then saw on the news that night where Hannah was hanging out at another after-concert party with Tracy and a few other celebrities.

Early Sunday evening, Lilly skated over to the Stewart residence in order to figure out what had been going on with Miley, despite the obvious that made fear bubble in Lilly's stomach to the point where she wanted to vomit, she had to get to the bottom of this. She walked in through the open glass doors and saw Mr. Stewart strumming on his guitar,

"Well, hey there Lilly, Miley's up in her room,"Robbie Ray pointed up the stairs and Lilly thanked him briefly before taking the stairs two at a time and then coming up to a closed bedroom door, that was odd, Miley almost never closed her door unless she was either changing or trying to avoid Jackson, Lilly knocked either way and heard no response, she turned the knob and thanked Miley silently when she found it unlocked, she opened the door and came across the most adorable sight...

Miley curled up on top of her covers, clad in the Happy Bunny pajama bottoms that Lilly had gotten her for her last birthday and a tank top, her hair pulled back into a messy bun, pillow clutched tightly to her chest, a barely audible snore coming from her as her chest rose and fell evenly while she slept. Lilly had seen her best friend sleep before, of course, on their sleepovers, but she'd never really taken the time to watch, it made her almost feel like a stalker. Lilly instead sat on the edge of the bed and gave a small smile as she lifted a few stray hairs from Miley's face and watched her eyes move beneath the lids as she dreamt. A small moan caught Lilly's attention and she wondered for a brief moment what Miley was dreaming, or who she was dreaming of..._ Get a grip, there's no way she'd ever dream of you... not in that way at least_, Lilly sighed. Once or twice a week now Lilly would awaken in a cold sweat, her body on fire from an erotic dream that was lead on by the sight of her best friend, and it embarrassed her, but at the same time, the guilty pleasure won out and Lilly would finish the job herself before succumbing to another uneasy slumber.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she hardly noticed Miley's eyes twitch faster and another moan come out, this time, strangled, as if she were fighting someone in her sleep.

"Miley?"Lilly whispered. Miley whimpered again and this time thrashed to her other side, releasing the pillow and groaning, trying to get away from the invisible demons that Lilly could not see. "Miley shh, its okay,"Lilly whispered, Miley still continued to grunt in protest as she began thrashing. Lilly caught one of Miley's wrists before it nearly uppercutted her jaw and she tried to restrain her friend who seemed a lot more powerful than Lilly or Oliver gave her credit for..._and she says that she's no good at anything in gym... I bet this girl could take out Coach if we ever did wrestling_,Lilly thought as she struggled to keep Miley at bay. Miley's throat released a soft, strangled cry and Lilly decided to do the only thing she thought of, her mother used to sing to her whenever she had a bad dream and according to her, it always soothed her conscience.

"_My loss, my lonely_

_My mistake, mine only, _

_Mine all, Mine all mine..._

_and its my bad my broken_

_All my should haves left unspoken_

_Mine all, mine all mine,_"

Lilly sang the verse to a SheDaisy song she'd heard on the radio the same day that she had come out to Miley and Oliver that made her realize that no matter what happened in this life, whether she got the girl of her dreams or not, it was upto her, she couldnt put the blame on anyone else. She gave a soft, yet sad smile as Miley seemed to calm down from the nightmare, and also noticed that Miley's hand had subconsciously held onto hers like an anchor and now wouldn't let go. _What does Mr. Stewart feed this girl?_ Lilly sighed as she tried another failed attempt at getting her hand back before deciding that Miley may let it go soon so she gave into waiting, twisted around and settled back against the pillows and kicked off her shoes, no sooner she did that did Miley's other arm suddenly wrap around her waist and she felt her heart jump out of her chest as Miley snuggled into her side, her face burying into the crook of her neck, the soft hot breath from her best friend making her skin tingle and she shivered, a leg draped around Lilly's own kept her from moving any further as she became Miley's personal teddybear.

_This will be akward... please wake up, Miley.._

_Scratch that, dont wake up, turn over and stay asleep, let me leave and THEN wake up..._

_...damnit._

Lilly continued to battle internally as she debated whether or not to wake Miley up and explain this predicament or let Miley sleep it off and hopefully Miley would let her go..._ God she is so soft though, and warm and- STOP IT TRUSCOTT! She's your best friend!_ Lilly scolded herself mentally but calmed down as she heard Miley's soft whimper of approval and felt the soft body of her best friend settle into her for the night..._This wont end well_.

--x--

Lilly awoke to the sweet smell of citrus and a rather familiar scent that was..._Miley!_ Lilly's eyes snapped open as she found herself spooned up against Miley's backside, her arm around Miley's waist, held in place by Miley's arm, her entire front practically melted to fit against Miley's back and her face buried in luxurious rich browl curls. She felt Miley's chest rising and falling evenly and deduced that Miley was still asleep. Glancing at the clock, it was six AM, it was also Monday which meant that Miley's alarm would be going off in fifteen minutes. _Easy does it, Truscott_, Lilly thanked the Gods silently as she was able to finally slip out from Miley's grasp and quietly grabbed her shoes and checked her phone, she'd missed three calls from her mother and was worried now that the police would be all over Malibu searching. She watched regretfully and froze as Miley's sleep-ridden form turned over and reached for the warmth that had just left the bed, Lilly's lips turned up in a small smile as Miley's hand grasped the pillow her head had just been on and wrapped her arms around it, snuggling into the warmth and giving a slight shiver. Lilly grasped the blanket and wrapped it around Miley's body, smiling wider as Miley snuggled further into it, smiling unconsciously, she took a chance and leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Miley's cheek sadly before she left the room.

Lilly was just barely able to make it into the classroom before the bell rang, she didn't get the chance to shower, just ran home and change, thankful that her mom wasn't there to badger her about her whereabouts, she grabbed a banana and had skated off to school as fast as she could, nearly getting hit by a car twice. She took her seat next to Miley, who looked absolutely refreshed and more beautiful than ever, her hair pulled back into a simple ponytail, Lilly sighed and wondered if Miley knew anything about last night, Mr. Stewart would have known if Lilly'd left, what if he'd seen them and thought..._Oh hell,_ the teacher came in and began instructing, taking Lilly away from her thoughts. Miley did not bother to even speak to Lilly at all, making her even more nervous, until the end of second period before lunch.

"Hey Lilly, Dad told me you came by yesterday?"Miley asked. Lilly froze at her locker as she put her books away,

"Uhh...yeah, I-I didn't stay long, you were asleep-"Lilly cringed. _Great, her dad probably mentioned that, too_.

"Oh, well, listen I wanted to ta-"

"Lilly Truscott?"two girls walked upto Lilly and Miley. One was a bit heavyset with dyed black hair and heavy makeup, wearing dark clothes and tight jeans and an anarchy wristband, the other girl was redheaded with bright green eyes and freckles lining her face, a kind smile.

"Who wants to know?"Lilly asked, worried.

"Listen, we... we kinda heard through the grapevine that you were..ya know,"the dark girl said, raising her eyebrows in clarification.

"No, I _dont_ know, why dont you enlighten me?"Lilly felt the heat rise to her cheeks, Miley just stood there staring between the girls and Lilly, confused.

"Forgive my friend, Lilly,"the redhead said kindly. "I'm Rebecca Chambers, this is Mary Griffin, we're trying to get more members to start a Gay-Straight Alliance here at the school, so far we have ten members and we were hoping that you and your girlfriend-"

"Pardon, but we're not girlfriends,"Miley clarified, blushing. Lilly felt her heart sink but straightened up, determined not to let anyone know about her true feelings,

"Oh, well, this group is for gays AND straights, we just wanted to tell you about it because your friend Oliver is helping out with gaining members for us as well and he told us that you'd probably be cool about it,"Mary said.

"Sounds pretty interesting, I'm in,"Lilly smiled kindly. Mary grinned and Rebecca gave a flirty grin and winked at Lilly.

"Cool, well, first meeting is tommorow after school, you just need to bring yourself, and bring some friends if you want, like we said, its for gays AND straights,"Mary said pointedly to Miley, who looked away rather embarrassed.

"Alright, see ya there,"Lilly smiled.

"See you,"Mary turned and walked away. Rebecca lingered for a moment before giving Lilly a once over then a wink and turned to walk off with Mary.

"Lilly, you cant go to that meeting,"Miley said worried. Lilly suddenly felt a tinge of anger toward Miley, here was her best friend and the secretive love of her life who'd been blatantly ignoring her all week long and then blatantly refused to tell her she had a concert the night they were supposed to have a sleepover and now she was telling her not to go somewhere?

"Miley, I dont think that you have any right to tell me what I can and cant do,"Lilly said pointedly as she walked to the cafeteria.

"Lilly, I'm serious, I've heard of these meetings, I'm all for you being gay but others aren't exactly as open, straight people join these sorts of things just so they can find out who the gays are and then they make their lives hell, I've seen people back in Tennessee get hurt bad for being open about these things-"

"And suddenly you _care_?"Lilly snapped. Miley froze. Lilly felt the anger bubble up and then flow through her veins like wildfire, she was hurt. "Miley, you have hardly said two words to me in a week, you ignored me Saturday, we were supposed to have a sleepover, remember?"Miley's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but Lilly cut her off,"and you dont look at me, you wont hug me, I barely touch you and you flinch,"she made her point by grasping Miley's wrist and watching Miley snatch it away. "You treat me like a disease Miles, you act as if I'm going to destroy you, I'm still the same Lilly, I'm no different than I was when we first met, the only difference now is that I dont like boys, and now I may have a chance at meeting people who WILL treat me with some respect and you're telling me to stay away? Fat chance, Miles,"Lilly shot out, she felt a hint of regret at seeing the tears begin to blur Miley's vision, but she was still too angry to care.

"I just dont want to see you get hurt,"Miley choked out. Lilly scoffed, _unbelievable!_

"Well its too late for that, Miley, you've already hurt me far worse than anyone else in this world ever could! I dont even know why we're still friends!"Lilly regretted those words before they even came out of her mouth, Miley's eyes widened in fear.

"You dont mean that,"her voice cracked.

"What if I do?"_Shut it, Truscott! Stop it now!_ Lilly wasn't listening to her heart, only her brain that was currently consumed with rage toward the girl who both owned and broke her heart. Miley said nothing, but her eyes were downcast, Miley nodded at the floor before she turned and walked away, not daring to glance back. Lilly looked on after her, each step away from Lilly making her anger ebb away and fear take over, _Miley...please, dont leave..come back!_ It was too late, Miley had broken into a brisk walk and practically shot out of the school doors. Lilly stood alone in the hallway, wondering now, how on Earth she'd be able to fix this mess that she made...

--x--

**A/N:** You know the drill, read and review! More reviews, the faster the next chapter!


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N:** Thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter!! I hope you all enjoy this next one! Remember to review!!

--x--

_I drove ya to the edge of the map_

_and after that I pushed you off_

_just to watch ya fall_

_You never were the bounce-back kind_

_but boy this time you've prove me wrong_

_afterall, now I'm the one who's gonna crawl_

-SheDaisy "Mine All Mine"

Lilly looked up at the door leading into the guidance office where the very first GSA meeting would be held. Miley had not shown up to school at all that day and she'd missed her last periods the day before. Lilly felt horrible for leaving Miley behind but her pride just wouldn't let her apologize... not yet. Oliver thankfully had agreed to come with her, having gathered a few friends, mostly Sarah, Dandruff Danny and Becca Wheeler to come along and help get the organization going.

Rebecca and Mary were there, along with a few other classmates that Lilly'd never seen before, Miss Sheen, the head of guidance, was there as well, and Lilly smirked inwardly at how she had been right in thinking the guidance counselor with really short brown hair had been gay.

"Lilly! You made it!"Rebecca stood and hugged her. Lilly smiled and hugged back, feeling somewhat relieved that she wasn't sticking out like a sore thumb and took her seat between Rebecca and Oliver. The meeting was a bit dull, to say the least, mostly just introducing yourselves and telling whether you were gay, bi or straight, Lilly was shocked to learn that Sarah had said bi, but thought nothing of it, and was happy to go along with the group as they participated in talking about normal things like practicing safe sex and relationships and the dangers that Lilly remembered Miley telling her about.

"Next Tuesday, everyone try and see if you can bring at least one other friend along with you and make sure that they know that this is a safe place, no bashing, and you dont have to be gay to come,"Miss Sheen continued as she finished up and Lilly stood to leave with Oliver before feeling a hand clasp her own.

"Hey, Lilly, ya got a sec?"Rebecca asked. Lilly stayed behind and gave Oliver the go-ahead.

"Ya, whats up?"Lilly asked, a nervous smile.

"Listen, I know that you're a bit new to all this but I was hoping to help ya relax a bit more... if you wanted to, that is.. are you busy Friday night?"Rebecca stuttered a bit, blushing. Lilly's eyes widened, she wasn't sure exactly how to respond.

"Uh, no I'm not busy..."she saw Rebecca's face brighten but felt a stab in her chest as she remembered the girl who owned her heart. "But I cant say that I can promise you anything, Rebecca,"Rebecca's smile faltered but she shrugged.

"It's that girl, isnt it? The closet case from yesterday?"Rebecca asked genuinely.

"Yes... I- I love her, but she doesnt-"Lilly choked on her own voice as she felt tears gather in her eyes before she felt a smooth hand caress her cheek.

"It doesn't have to mean anything, Lilly, but I _do_ like you, if you want we can just go out as friends for now, what've you got to lose?"Rebecca asked, wiping a tear away with her thumb. _She has a point, its not as if Miley will be asking you out anytime in the future..._

"I think that sounds good,"Lilly smiled bashfully, sniffling. Rebecca's green eyes lit up,

"Cool, see you Friday after classes then?"Lilly nodded. Rebecca then shocked Lilly by leaning in and pressing a kiss to her cheek before smiling saucily and then walking away. Lilly blushed, _Might as well take what ya can, Truscott, Miley wont_.

The next few days passed by with a breeze for Lilly, she spotted Rebecca a few times in the hallways between classes and even had the pleasure of sitting with her at lunch on Thursday when Miley finally showed back up to school. Oliver didn't dare come between the two girls, knowing better than to try and cause a stir, even though this time he DID have a key to his mothers handcuffs, he doubted that things would be alright between the two judging by the looks that Miley gave Lilly, as if she'd just lost her forever and the way Lilly blantantly refused to even glance at Miley or notice the dark circles beneath Miley's eyes or how she barely touched her lunch by the time the bell rang or how Miley kept trying to open her mouth and figure out what to say but always snapped her jaw shut before she did and left.

Lilly was close to breaking down and going to see if Miley was okay, she missed her best friend, but before she knew it, Friday had arrived and she waited at her locker as she put her books away and saw Rebecca walking up toward her. Oliver shut his locker and gave Lilly a small smile, he'd known about the upcoming date and wished Lilly the best of luck, but somehow, Lilly knew that Oliver wasn't approving of her behavior toward Miley lately and felt bad for making him become the glue to hold the trio together, and it wasn't working. Rebecca smiled as she approached,

"Hey there, pretty lady,"she flirted.

"Hiya, sooo, whats on the schedule? I gotta be home by ten,"Lilly said, she felt a bit nervous and for a moment almost wished her mom would call her and tell her to come home right now.

"Well, I was thinking about heading to the beach, catching some waves, or head to the skatepark, or we could go to the mall and catch a movie, then later get some food and call it a night, your choice,"Rebecca smiled. Lilly had to give the girl credit, she knew how to list Lilly's favorite ideas without even trying.

"I say mall and movies,"Lilly smiled bashfully, not certain that Rebecca would be the type for skateboarding or surfing.

"Great! Cause I dont have a surfboard and I cant do anything but fall OFF of a skateboard,"Rebecca laughed. _Wow, I must be a mind reader_.

They stopped by Lilly's house to drop off her things and Lilly explained she'd be home later to her mother. They then made the five and a half mile treck up to the mall, Lilly wishing she'd brung her skateboard but happy to spend a bit more time getting to know Rebecca as Rebecca mentioned that she enjoyed walking and using her legs because she was apart of the school track team in the spring.

"So, I know you love being on a board, and you love to go shopping, what else is there to know about the mysterious Lilly Truscott?"Rebecca asked as they tried on different outfits from American Eagle. Lilly laughed,

"Well I dont know about _mysterious_, but I know that I enjoy hanging with my best friends, Oliver, such a doughnut, but ya gotta love him, and Mil-"Lilly stopped and Rebecca noticed her posture stiffen as she tried to erase the thought of her former best friend.

"I dont want to intrude, but why are ya'll not friends anymore?"Rebecca asked sincerely, looking through a rack of designer jeans.

"What? Not friends? What gave you that idea?"Lilly tried to laugh it off, but Rebecca gave her a look that told Lilly she didn't buy it. "That obvious, eh?"Rebecca smiled.

"Well besides the fact you sat at lunch with me on the first day she came back to school and then didn't even look at her once while she kept on staring at you tells me that something is wrong... It's not me is it?"Rebecca said worried.

"NO! No, not at all, Miley doesn't even know.. she and I just got into a fight.. thats all, no big deal,"Lilly said sullenly as she looked through the latest skate-shoes.

"So the fact that you're here with me tonight rather than seeing if she's okay isn't a reason at all?"Rebecca asked in a bullshit tone.

"It's complicated..."Lilly said as they exited the mall and sat down on a bench near the coffee shop. Rebecca sat next to her and took her hand, lacing their fingers together and Lilly smiled and the silent gesture of comfort.

"Try me,"Rebecca said.

"The day you and Mary came to tell me about the GSA, she started telling me not to go, saying she was worried I'd get hurt, because of this,"Lilly held up their laced hands. Rebecca's eyebrows knitted together in confusion,"and I had been upset because we were supposed to sleepover at her place Saturday but she totally ditched me because she had a con-"Lilly paused. "Her dad had gotten her tickets to Hannah Montana and she didn't bother telling me she was going, so I showed up to an empty house and I just sorta got mad that she'd suddenly care about me, after blatantly ignoring me all week, and I told her that I was surprised we were even friends,"Rebecca looked away at this. "So see? It's not your fault, we're just going through a rough patch, but we've been through worse, eventually one of us is gonna lighten up and apologize, but right now, its just rocky, and I'm a bit proud...and a bit stubborn right now, I just want to be treated normally again-"Lilly's voice dwindled to a whisper.

"Lilly, I've been out of the closet for a very long time, my mother is the only one I have left, she's catholic but very understanding, my dad left us a long time ago, and she walked in on me when I was twelve, kissing my first girlfriend... She never said anything really, she tolerates the fact that its my choice and she thoroughly believes you cannot choose who you love, but to this day, I still see that hint in her eyes whenever she sees me with another girl that she wishes that I was different, _normal_, but the truth is, Lilly, there isn't any such thing,"Rebecca said softly. "To society, we're an abomination, not fit to walk the Earth to most who believe we're truest sinners in the eyes of the Lord, and its a rough thing to go through alone, it really is, I cant tell you how many times my mom had to remove me from school because I wasn't afraid of hiding and I got beaten up, called names, one boy in my freshman year actually came to my house and tried to set it on fire, there are still burn marks on our front door, my mom wont take it down as a reminder to me in a way that that is something that I'll have to live with as long as I try and be myself." She took a deep breath,"I know that its scary Lilly, and yes, not everyone you tell will be accepting of it, and it hurts, but if you're going to be yourself, you cant live by society's rules, you have to step outside their little box that they place themselves in, because if you dont, they'll throw you out of it, and it wont be in a kind way because people fear change, they always have, anything that speaks out different against what they've always been taught was right will always make them lash out in fear and anger until the world learns to evolve and accept it."

Lilly looked down at their laced fingers and digested each word carefully. It suddenly dawned on her that maybe it should be her to apologize to Miley, afterall, not everyone could be as understanding.

"Rebecca, I-"Rebecca silenced her with a finger to her lips and a smile.

"You're in love with Miley, I know, now I'm just waiting for you to do the right thing and go get her,"Lilly smiled brightly and hugged Rebecca tightly. Their hug was interrupted however by an angry voice,

"Yo dyke!"they seperated and Lilly felt an edge of fear as she saw an older boy, around Rebecca's age[**AN: I made Rebecca 17, Lilly and the gang are all 16 so it works** with dark hair and angry dark eyes.

"John, what are you doing here?"Rebecca asked coldly.

"Came to see how you're muffdiving classes are going, heard ya got the school to accept your little faggot organization, you tryin to turn more people like you, freak?" he asked darkly. Rebecca stood and Lilly stood as well, clasped hands.

"Depends on what you see as a freak, I think you're still just pissed because you're girlfriend liked me more than having you around to stick it up her,"Rebecca challenged. His eyes darkened.

"You'll pay for that you lesbian whore!"he pulled out a gun and Lilly's world froze. Shots rang out and screams emitted from around the vicinity, birds flapped out and Lilly felt a sharp sting hit her right shoulder above her heart, she fell back, unable to breathe as she felt something hot and sticky begin to trapse from her shoulderblade, she saw Rebecca hit the ground beside her, her eyes shut, her head hit the pavement and her last clear thought was of Miley before her world went dark.

--x--

**A/N:** I should seriously be thrown away for all my Lilly-abuse... but I cant help it!!! xD so FEED ME REVIEWS if you wanna find out what happens next!


	3. Hold On

**A/N:** Okay then, since I am impatient to put up a story slowly here is the final chapter for you all, please review! Again, thx to all my reviewers!! Enjoy!

--x--

_Always thought I'd get to sorry_

_But the chance has come and gone_

_So if it finds its way back in_

_I'll hold on, hold on, hold on_

-SheDaisy "Mine All Mine"

Lilly's first coherent thought was that she was in a major set of pain, her shoulder felt as if someone had cut through it with a chainsaw, her head pounded as she tried to open her eyes but the lights were so bright and only made the room spin so she shut them once more and groaned, her throat hurt, and itched for water. She tried to open it and speak but found that no words came out, just a soft, strangled cry.

"_Lilly? Lilly, are you awake?_"the sweet southern twang voice faded in and out and she wondered for a moment if she was dreaming, she felt a soft, warm hand clasp her own and she heard other voices in the room.

"_...she awake?_"Oliver?

"_Doesn't look like it... please wake up honey, you're beginning to scare us all,_"Mom? Mom I'm fine... I hurt like hell, where am I?

"_I say we give her another day...we can lower the medications...but not too much..._"who the Heck was that?

"_Lilly, wake up, please, please wake up, we need you here,_"Miley? Oh Miley, please, I'm scared... I can't... I groaned and I felt the warm hand clasp my own a bit tighter and I struggled to squeeze back, I heard a gasp and the world began to become clearer. The voices louder,

"_She's awake!_"

"_Atta girl, Lils! C'mon, open your eyes, show the world how tough you are!_"Reminder to self: Smack that doughnut upside the head when you find the strength.

"_Lilly..._"that voice. Miley.

I opened my eyes slowly, I blinked once, twice, the light became foggy, and dimmed and shapes appeared, I noticed now that I was in a room, a hospital room at that and my head was still sore, the room spun a bit but then I realized that my mother was in the room, next to her some short old doctor, Oliver was beaming at me from the edge of the bed and Miley was right at my side, holding my hand. IV's were attatched to my arm, and my left arm was in a sling, I tried to move but only winced as I felt pain shoot up my arm from my shoulder that looked as if it had a nasty gash with stitches closing up a hole about the size of my pinky finger.

"Water?"I croaked. My mother handed me a glass and I refused to let Miley's hand go, squeezing it to ensure she wouldn't either. Miley took the cup and lifted it to my lips slowly and I drank, feeling the cool water sting my throat in a pleasureable way.

"You gave us all a scare there, Lillian, you were out for an entire week,"my mother informed me.

"What happe-?"I froze, remembering Rebecca, the boy, John, the gun, Rebecca! "Rebecca!"I winced as I tried to sit up, Oliver and Miley gently pushed me back down and I scanned the room, hoping to see Rebecca. "Where is she? She is alright, right? That boy, John! His name was John!"

"We know, Lilly, he was there when my mom arrived on the scene,"Oliver said sadly. "He... he put the gun to his head and.."he couldn't finish, looking ready to gag, but I understood. That coward had shot me and Rebecca and then taken his own life, bastard.

"Where's Rebecca? Is she okay?"I asked, the room grew silent, I looked at Miley who merely looked down at our hands and I felt my throat tighten.._No,_ I felt tears begin to sting my eyes. _No, she cant be..._

"Rebecca was shot twice in the stomach and then took another bullet before she hit the ground, right in the neck, severing her artery, she bled to death before the ambulance arrived,"the doctor explained.

"No..,"I croaked out, tears leaking from my eyes. "No, she cant be..she cant be dead, she didn't do anything wrong!"I cried. I saw my mother move in and I felt Oliver's hand on my leg.

"You're lucky to be alive yourself, you took a bullet to your shoulder that nearly hit your heart, and it completely shattered your shoulderbone, we had to replace it, you took another bullet to your head, but it barely grazed it, any closer it would have pierced your skull and you would be gone,"the doctor continued. _So thats why my head hurts, _I cried. Rebecca was dead, and all because she was who she was... It wasn't fair, I felt two warm arms embrace me and I cried harder, shaking with sobs as Miley continued to hold me and I cried myself into an uneasy slumber. The doctors released me when I awoke, Miley and Oliver had left and I had my mother take me to Rebecca's house.

A woman who looked every bit like Rebecca, long glowing red hair and freckles, the only difference was her eyes, unlike Rebecca's soft green, hers were a dark hazel, brown, and currently red and puffy along with her nose, answered the door.

"Hello Miss Chambers, I'm-"

"Lilly Truscott, yes, my daughter mentioned you,"Miss Chambers sniffled into a tissue. "Glad to see you're awake."

"Miss Chambers.. I-I'm so sorry,"I felt my voice crack. "I feel that if I'd only-"

"No, no dont, my daughter was a proud person, Lilly, and she adored you, spoke of how you were very proud yourself, I just hope that someday this world will be able to look at those who aren't afraid to love another person without fear, without condemning them to a fate they didn't choose,"Miss Chambers gave a weak smile.

"I wanted to know when the funeral was happening, I really would like to pay my respects,"Lilly said and Miss Chambers nodded.

"We've already had our private service, unfortionately, and so has the school, due to the fact her death was one brought on by a hate-crime we didn't want anyone else to disturb us, her body is at the crematorium as we speak,"she blew her nose. Lilly felt her heart sink,

"Well, I am very sorry, again, Rebecca was a wonderful person, she showed me so much about love and life, I just wish she didn't have to die a martyr for her own cause,"Lilly wiped a tear from her cheek. She felt Miss Chambers lift her chin and saw the caring woman Rebecca spoke so highly of.

"You really are a special person, Lilly, and I'm most certain that my daughter would love it if you carried out her final wish,"Miss Chambers said. Lilly arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Rebecca's only wish for her death was that she be cremated and her ashes be spread into the ocean so her love could be spread around the world,"Miss Chambers gave a sad laugh. Lilly smiled,

"I'd be honored, Miss Chambers,"Lilly left with plans to come back tommorow evening and take some of the ashes.

--x--

Lilly was just waking up when a knock proceded on her bedroom door.

"C'min,"she said groggily as she stretched. She opened her eyes and noticed Miley standing in her doorway, a hesitant look on her face, Lilly gave Miley a small grin and motioned for her to come in. Miley shut the door behind her and walked over to the bed. Lilly surprised herself by opening up the covers and Miley crawled beneath them and wrapped her arm around Lilly's waist, burying her face in Lilly's neck, careful to avoid her shoulder. They stayed silent for a few moments, Lilly unsure of what to do but suddenly felt Miley's body begin to tremble and shake and felt dampness on her skin and realized that Miley was crying.

"Miley?"Lilly asked, a bit alarmed. "Hey, whats wrong?"she asked, trying to see Miley's face, Miley only squeezed Lilly tighter and continued to sob, Lilly ran her fingers through Miley's hair, trying to soothe her with whispers in her ear but it didn't help much, Miley's sobs finally began to calm to small hiccups.

"I-I'm so -hic-sorry, L-Lilly-hic-..didn't mean-hic-"

"Hey, hey, calm down, just breathe and relax and _then_ explain,"Lilly gave a sheepish smile and Miley snorted. Miley rested her head on the pillow and they both laid sideways, staring at one another, Miley's arm around Lilly's waist, careful of her arm in the sling, she entwined their legs together and Lilly waited patiently for Miley to continue. Miley had her eyes shut and she opened them and Lilly swore she saw something flash through Miley's vibrant blue eyes before Miley suddenly stroked Lilly's cheek and pressed her forehead to Lilly's, her warm breath caressing Lilly's face.

"Lilly, I-I almost lost you, and it scared me to think that if you had left.. you'd have gone thinking that I hated you... I never meant to treat you the way I did, I was just shocked when you came out with it like you had and I wished like crazy that I could be as brave as you,"Miley took a shaky breath. "You told me that you were surprised that we were even friends-"Lilly opened her mouth to protest but she silenced her with a look. "You said that you were shocked I even cared, but I _do _care Lilly, I care a _lot_,"Miley said and searched Lilly's eyes. "I felt so horrible for ignoring you, but I didn't know how to face you, its true I was afraid of you, but not because you were gay, never that,"she paused. "I was afraid of being around you because of how _I_ felt,"Miley said firmly.

"Miley... I dont understand,"Lilly said, her heart was hammering in her chest, it was almost too damn good to be true, but she wasn't about to jump the gun.

"You've heard the song, Mine All Mine, by SheDaisy?"Miley asked. Lilly blinked. Then stared as a small smile began on that perfect face. _She knew_...

"I-I-I-"Lilly stuttered.

"Because I believe that the lyrics explain exactly how I felt, I love you Lilly... I love you with my whole heart, and.. I was afraid to say anything because I'm not that brave, I am afraid of something like what happened to you and Rebecca happening to me, or even Hannah if I went that far, but seeing you lying their in that coma, afraid that you weren't gonna wake up, I knew that life is too short to take chances and that if you had died it would have been my fault for never telling you how I felt, _all_ mine,"Miley said sternly. Lilly blinked away the tears threatening to engulf her.

"I'm sorry,"Lilly said solemnly. Miley's heart shattered before her. "-for not telling you sooner how much I love you."Miley blinked. Lilly felt her face break into the first genuine smile she could muster in nearly a month.

"You love me?"Miley asked increduously.

"Unless the person who has been there for me through thick and thin for the past four years has been your evil twin cousin, Luanne, then yes, Miley Ray Stewart, I love you, I'm _in_ love with you and I have been for longer than I can remember and I will be for the rest of my life and there isn't a damn thing on this Earth that could get me to stop,"Lilly smiled as Miley practically jumped on her, tackling her to the bed, she ignored the slight sting in her shoulder as Miley began kissing her face and laughed.

"Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!_Iloveyou_!!"she repeated ecstatic, complimenting every word with a kiss to her face, neck, nose, eyes. Miley then broke away and stared softly. Lilly felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest and swore that she could feel Miley's beating faster than a hummingbirds right above her own as Miley leaned forward and captured Lilly's lips in an earth-shattering kiss. Her lips were so _amazingly _soft that Lilly wondered how on Earth she hadn't managed to do this before, she felt as if she were helplessly drowning in a sea of warmth and wondered if she'd died and gone to heaven, but then remembered painfully, Rebecca. Lilly broke the kiss, a tad bit breathless and Miley stared lovingly down at Lilly.

"Whats wrong?"Miley asked.

"Nothing, but I just remembered I need to go and pay my full respects, you care to come with?"Lilly asked.

Within an hour they were dressed and Miss Chambers had given Lilly a small urn with half of Rebecca's ashes, the other half were staying with her mother.

"I heard that they can make diamonds from the ash now, I figured I'd get one made and carry it with me on my cross,"she fingered her golden cross lovingly. "So I'd have a piece of her with me always." Lilly nodded and she and Miley bid their respects and goodbyes before heading off to the surf, Miley finally agreed to get on Lilly's surfboard behind her and held the urn preciously to her chest as Lilly stroked them out with her one arm behind the waves and out to where Lilly was certain the current would carry Rebecca. She took the urn from Miley and opened it, staring at the gray dust that was once a walking breathing loving human being that taught her so much in such a little amount of time.

"Thank you, Rebecca,"Lilly whispered and stared up at the sky, letting the sun kiss her skin before she slowly tipped the urn and watched the ashes float away in the wind, into the water where they began to sink and churn with the slight current beneath them. _You're free now to finally spread your love that you gave me to everyone else, Godspeed Rebecca,_Lilly thought with a sad smile. She felt Miley's arms snake around her waste and then felt a delicate kiss to her injured shoulder. Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's own and held them in place, smiling.

"You okay?"Miley asked softly. Lilly smiled,

"Yeah, I think I am."

_My loss, my lonely  
My mistake, mine only  
Mine all, mine all mine  
And it's my bad, my broken  
All my should have's left unspoken  
Mine all, mine all mine_

**FIN**

--x--

**A/N:** -dodges fruit and monkeys- EEP! What? Lilly got the girl! -gets hit in the face with a rotten banana- cute.. fine, no more Lilly abuse...til next story! -gets hit with a zebra- ...


End file.
